Lunatic Loose In The Night
Hello FIENDS, I am just starting a little game of CROAK-QUE ha-ha-ha-ha. The GHOUL OF THIS GAME kiddies, is to keep a DEAD EYE on the balls. Speaking of DEAD EYES, the maniac in tonight's GRUESOME GAME, has a pretty good one. I call it... Back in 1962, in the town of Kirkland, California, there were four boys in a house having a party one night. They were eating cake at the dining-room table, when the doorbell rang. One of the boys answered it, seeing a group of five bullies. "Hi Bruce. Happy Birthday you freak!" the one bully told the boy. They charged into the house, punching Bruce all over, kicking him and beating him up bad. "That's your present from us ya freak!!" the same bully said to him, and he and the other ones took off fast. The three other boys and a young couple raced to Bruce, as he moaned in pain on the floor. The five bullies ran to another block, slowing down. "Hey, hold on guys. I wanna light up!" one of the bullies said to the other ones. He lit a cigarette and smoked it. The group moved on up the dimly-lit street. A tall man wandered onto the block, dressed in black boots, pants and a black jacket, with his hood up. The bullies ran into him at a corner. The guy wore a white mask, with thick, black eyebrows, black slits for eyes, a long, fancy, black-mustache, and a black line of hair underneath his mouth, going down the mask's chin. "What the heck?! It ain't Halloween yet man!" the smoking bully told the man. The guy remained silent, until he pulled out the thin-blade of a knife in the street-light from in his jacket. "HOLY CRAP!" the bullies all proclaimed. The man was a lunatic and he caught one of the bullies, as they ran the opposite direction. The lunatic stabbed the bully in the back, as he screamed and screamed. The others stopped down the block, looking back. The mouth of the mask the lunatic wore, silently opened, being his real mouth, and red, razor-fangs showed. The lunatic was a vampire, that gnawed on the bully's jugular-vein, with loud-slurps. The bully was dead in a matter of seconds. The others screamed, running in the night. One of them tripped. Loud-hissing sounded, when the lunatic fell on top of him. Screaming in terror, the bully was stabbed in his neck, being murdered. The sounds of the sickening-slurping followed. The three remaining bullies hid in some bushes, trembling. "Come on, man, stay quiet!" the smoking bully told the others. He looked over, seeing one of the others with the knife in his neck, dead. The smoking bully gasped in horror, looking up. The lunatic hissed, plunging its vampire-fangs into his forehead, chewing and digging, killing him and ending his screams. The last bully screamed, running. The lunatic was surprisingly right in front of him, stopping him. The creature hissed, sinking its fangs into the bully's cheek, sucking and slurping, killing him. The next day, Bruce and another boy from Bruce's birthday party, walked by the bushes, stopping. "Well, I guess that lunatic took care of all those guys, Chuck!" Bruce told the other boy. "Yep, my Friend, he sure did, after what those jerks did to you last night!" Chuck replied, as they saw the bodies of two of the bullies, pale-white. Hee-Hee, I guess those bullies GOT THE POINT...OF THE KNIFE THAT IS heh-heh-heh. Now that vampire really had a lot to SINK HIS TEETH INTO! I'm getting FRIGHT good at this game, kiddies. I'm really getting into the SWING of it! Until next ISSUE, GO FOR THE GHOULD!